


Raising the Stakes

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, MatsuTen Week, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: When Matsukawa got into his videogames, he typically entered a zone where he shut everything else out even if he had friends over to play with him. Sometimes he laughed whenever Oikawa shrieked about losing pathetically but mostly, he could tune everything else out. But stretched out on the floor of his bedroom with Tendou Satori sing/talking in his right ear made it a little difficult to focus.Matsuten Week: Day 2 First Kiss





	Raising the Stakes

When Matsukawa got into his videogames, he typically entered a zone where he shut everything else out even if he had friends over to play with him. Sometimes he laughed whenever Oikawa shrieked about losing pathetically but mostly, he could tune everything else out. But stretched out on the floor of his bedroom with Tendou Satori sing/talking in his right ear made it a little difficult to focus.

His mind was still reeling how they were even hanging out, and in his own bedroom no less. It started a few weeks before when Tendou spotted him in town and dragged him to have tea with him. Their paths kept crossing and the more they spoke, the more they discovered they had many shared interests. How could he possibly have anything in common with the Guess Monster of Shiratorizawa? Quite a lot, apparently.

“Oooohhhh, looks like that’s my win again, Matsukawa-kuuuun! Are you sure you’ve played this before?” Tendou giggled as he shifted to face him, propping his chin on his arm that was resting on his knee. His eyes lit up when Matsukawa glared at him, his grin stretching wider as he waited for Matsukawa’s reply.

_But that’s what he wants, for me to stoop to his level. Well, two can play at this game._

Matsukawa kept his face deceptively neutral as he twisted toward Tendou, resting his elbow on his bed to rest his cheek against his fist.

“It’s not my first time playing, but I have to say it’s rare that I have any competition. I don’t mind losing but I wonder at you rubbing it in so much. Perhaps you’re looking for some sort of prize for winning?”

Tendou’s grin slipped as a tint of pink prickled his pale cheeks. Matsukawa was relieved he was skilled at keeping his face calm because Tendou’s cute reaction sent his pulse racing. It’s been happening more frequently, and he was avoiding every thought of what it could mean.

“I-I’m not looking for any prize, winning’s enough,” Tendou replied after regaining composure. “Don’t you know how I like to boast about my accomplishments?”

“Yes, I know that quite well,” He replied, rolling his eyes. “Perhaps that would make it more interesting though.”

“What would?”

“Raising the stakes. If you win, you get to request something of me, anything you want. But if I win, I get to do the same.”

Tendou’s body straightened like an exclamation point and Matsukawa swore he saw a tail wagging happily behind him. “You’re on! If I win, you have to massage my feet!”

_Why did I tell him about that?_ Matsukawa thought as Tendou cackled at his look of dismay.

“Fine, but if I win…” He said, leaning in toward Tendou until his lips were a breath away from his ear, “You’re going to give me a kiss.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tendou’s throat bob.

“A… A what?”

“A kiss, you’ve heard of it?”

“Yeah, but why would you want one from me? Can’t you get one anytime from anyone else?”

Matsukawa frowned and leaned back. Tendou’s lips were pressed tight as he stared down at the controller in his hands. The blush was growing brighter across his cheeks and Matsukawa was stunned that Tendou would be afraid of anything.

“I don’t know what you think of me, but I don’t just get kisses from anywhere. To be honest, I haven’t even dated anyone since last year. What’s wrong with wanting a kiss from you?”

“Well, obviously I’m not experienced at that kind of thing.” Tendou’s voice was getting quieter, and Matsukawa didn’t like the way he seemed to be shrinking, like a turtle slipping into its shell. He stretched his hand out to graze Tendou’s shoulder which stopped the shrinking but made Tendou freeze instantly.

“Experience has nothing to do with it, Tendou.”

“Then what, are you teasing me?”

“Of course,” He chuckled, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “I only tease people I like.”

Tendou’s head shot up, his lips parted but no sound came out. His eyes seemed to pierce Matsukawa’s soul, but he kept his expression open. A sick feeling was swirling in his stomach, sparked by realizing that so many things he used to believe about Tendou were completely false. He assumed he was manipulative from his prowess as a middle blocker, but his instinct was extreme, almost supernatural. He always thought he was vain whenever he boasted about their many wins or when he rubbed it in Matukawa’s face when he’d block one of his spikes. There was so much more to him that he had never noticed, and it seemed that all Tendou’s confidence was just a thin layer of ice over an ocean of vulnerability.

He had a choice, to keep opening the path for Tendou to confide in him or stop the whole thing right there, laughing the whole thing off. Before he had even finished that thought, his decision was already made. For several weeks he’d been denying how much Tendou had sunk into his skin. Oikawa kept looking at him like he was nuts, Iwaizumi couldn’t care less, and Makki kept grinning at him like he could hear Matsukawa’s heart speed up whenever Tendou’s name was mentioned. Perhaps it was time to stop denying the obvious, especially if it could hurt Tendou more.

“Hey,” He said softly, slipping his hand onto Tendou’s back and rubbing it slowly. “If it bothers you that much, I can pick a different prize. I didn’t realize the idea of kissing me would be so repulsive to you.”

Tendou lifted his gaze at last, pinning him with narrowed eyes. “Nobody would find that repulsive.”

“Oh? Then perhaps you’re just _scared_.”

Tendou’s face pinched, obviously meaning to intimidate but Matsukawa chuckled, thinking it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

“I’m not too scared to kiss you!”

“Then prove it. The fact that you’re even worried about it tells me that you think you might lose. And here I thought you were a pro at this game.”

Tendou clicked his tongue and faced the TV, determination written across his face. “Ha! You better stretch out those fingers, Matsukawa-kun, because in a bit they’ll be on my feet… massaging… because you’re going to lose.”

Matsukawa snickered and sat forward, giving his neck a quick crack. “We’ll see.”

There was no singing to distract him, both fixated completely on the screen. Matsukawa’s heart was pounding, his fingers flying over the controller as he fought against Tendou’s character. It was more than just the desire to keep his hands far away from Tendou’s feet that was driving him forward. He didn’t want to lure Tendou out of his shell, he wanted to _yank_ him out. If he had to do it through the power of his lips, then so be it.

Silence filled the room when the battle was over. Flashing across the screen the game declared that Matsukawa was at last the victor and Tendou had finally lost. Matsukawa set his controller on the floor and cleared his throat as he faced Tendou, a smug grin crawling up his lips.

“I believe it’s time to collect my prize, oh Fallen Champion.”

“Um, right now? What about two out of three?”

“That needs to be decided before. You really trying to wriggle your way out of this?” He asked, slipping his bottom lip out. Tendou glanced down at it and flushed bright red, his chest heaving like he’d just ran a marathon.

“N-No, I’ll do it. It’s only fair. You need to close your eyes though.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so!”

“Alright! Fine,” Matsukawa laughed. He leaned his face forward and closed his eyes. It was unnerving, waiting to be kissed when he couldn’t see anything. For a moment he couldn’t hear anything except the game’s battle music continuing in an endless loop. He pursed his lips to wet them, not wanting to startle Tendou even more by giving them a salacious lick.

He focused on keeping his breaths even. His eyes had only been shut a few moments, but it already felt like an eternity. Just when he was about to chicken out, slender fingers grazed across his cheek. He gasped at the touch but kept still to allow Tendou to come closer. The fingers had a little tremble to them, and he reached up to grasp them with his own hand, pressing them into his skin.

A warm breath ghosted across his lips and suddenly Matsukawa’s skin was on fire. This time he licked his lips without thinking, his patience wearing thin. He wanted to lean forward, taking the kiss for himself but he knew that wouldn’t be right. This had to be Tendou’s decision, his wall to break through.

He heard a quick intake of breath and then lips touched his. It was soft, barely there and suddenly there were gone, like a whisper that went unheard. He opened his eyes and Tendou was still there, his eyes squeezed shut as he waited for something. He looked stressed and Matsukawa didn’t want him to stress out anymore. Cupping Tendou’s face, he leaned in and kissed him, chuckling at surprised noise Tendou emitted.

His kiss was harder than the previous one, but still tender and unrushed. Slowly Tendou relaxed into it, sighing as he allowed his lips to open wider with Matsukawa’s. He was still nervous, which was to be expected if he was as unexperienced as he implied. Matsukawa was fine with that. A warm satisfaction bloomed in his chest, knowing that perhaps he was the only one to have this with Tendou. He wanted to keep it that way.

The kiss was finally broken by Tendou pulling away to catch his breath, his face flushed as bright as his hair. Matsukawa reluctantly sat back, removing his hands from Tendou’s warm skin and tried not to look too disappointed. Tendou watched him curiously, scratching the back of his head as a shy smile crept up his lips.

“I think that was a little more than a simple victory kiss.”

“Forgive me, I get a little greedy when it comes to prizes.”

“Was-was it okay?”

“More than okay, I’m going to kick your ass in this next one too, so we can get back to it.”

Tendou laughed, relief pouring off him in waves as he snatched his controller back up. “Too bad your last win was a fluke, I’ll be winning this time.”

“Oh? Dead set on getting a foot massage?”

“Nah, I think this time I think I’ll up the stakes even higher,” He announced, tipping his chin in the air with a rush of confidence. “If I win it’s your turn to kiss me, and it better be good, Matsukawa-kun!”

“I literally just kissed you—”

“Excuses! New battle, it doesn’t count.”

“Alright, Tendou,” He chuckled, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “You’re on.”

He grinned at the shiver that spread down Tendou’s back. Breathing deeply to clear his focus, Matsukawa straightened and pinned his attention to the screen. The whole evening had been spent trying to defeat Tendou but for the first time, he thought maybe losing wouldn’t be so bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have another Matsuten I've been playing with, but I'm not sure I'll get it done in time *hangs head* If not I'll come back to it and post it later b/c I think it's cute


End file.
